bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith (Pandora) Flux
Lilith Flux is childhood friends with Taiga Ken and is a sister with Ace Razerion.They all are members of Trinity Howling Wolves. Appearance Lilith takes the appearance of a of a very matured girl with silver pupil-less eyes.Her Dark Blue hair is done up in a short spiked up ponytail, she is always seen wearing a light brown overcoat, complete with a body suit from her neck to her legs.She wears a orange mini skirt and a small necklace.She has shin guards and a blue belt around her waist and has a sash. Personality Lilith is very easygoing and very much like a tomboy.Lilith can be very stubborn when she is asked things in an awkward moment, she is very hyperactive even in battles she is keen to get into one.Although she is very hyperactive she is very smart and skillful.Most of her friends says she has a weird bloodthirsty habit as she likes cutting people with her swords than she licks their blood.She is seen to have very good analystic skills as she can scan the area she is in and memorises the landscape to her advantage in battles.She is known to admire people who are stronger than her but if she senses they are evil she will immediately stop and carry on to fight. History Lilith had a very easygoing childhood as she never really had to do work, because her parents spoiled her very much.Lilith was very popular in her childhood mostly because of her looks and her being charming, she grew up with Ace and Taiga, Ace was very good to her as a brother he was always teaching her the basics of combat while concentrating on his own.Taiga was a friend of Ace's and was a big muscular boy for his age, he always used to help Lilith's parents while helping Ace train with Lilith.Lilith's dad died when she was 9 because he developed a disease over time and it got worse and worse, she was very depressed at that point but her brother and Taiga were supportive even though Ace was unhappy.Lilith developed over time a very skillful eyes knowing how to analyse even the worst of situations.Many people were prejudiced against Lilith because they didn't believe that she could be strong.Ace was always their looking after her, one time Lilith was getting bullied over her supposedly lying to them.Then Ace came and told them to clear off or he will get angry.Lilith left home with Taiga and Ace on a journey to find a group to help them develop their skills. Stats Powers and Abilities Large Spiritual Pressure: Lilith has a very large amount of spiritual power. Highly Skilled Swordsman: Lilith is very skilled with a sword as she can easily defeat low leveled enemies. Master Crystilization User: Lilith has a very unusual zanpaktou allowing her to create crystal type moves with any part of her body. Skilled Kido User: Lilith can use high leveled kido at a medium amount of strength. Highly Skilled Shunpo User: Lilith can use shunpo frequently to escape and she can use it at a quick pace. Basic Hand-to-Hand User: Lilith can not use hand to hand hardly at all because she fights normally at long range. Zanpaktou When Lilith releases her sword just becomes nothing and lets her use crystal moves.Her appearance stays the same and she can move around more freely because she does not need to hold her sword.The name of her shikai is Kami sori no kessho(かみそりの結晶''Razor Crystal'')The thing she says to call it out is Kensaku Maki(検索巻''Search and Wound''). Shikai Special Abilities: This allows Lilith to use crystals as her main ability but it gets rid of her sword. *'Kurisutarumira'(クリスタルミラー''Crystal Mirror'')This summons a crystal mirror to reflect the attack being used against her. *'Kurisutarushirudo'(クリスタルシールド''Crystal Shield'')This summons a crystal shield to block attacks coming at her. *'Kurisutarusongaden'(クリスタルソーンガーデン''Crystal Thorne'' Garden)This surrounds the opponent in a circle of crystals and then the crystal wall fires lots of crystal spikes into the enemy. *'Kurisutarurein'(クリスタルレイン''Crystal Rain'')This lets the user create crystal spikes to rain on the enemies. *'Kurisutaruama'(クリスタルアーマー''Crystal Armour'')This gives the user a crystal skeleton to absorb attacks.Can be used on subordinates. Bankai When Lilith goes bankai she can combine her crystal moves to create new moves and stronger moves.The name of her bankai is Kami sori no kessho mefisutoferesu(かみそりの結晶メフィストフェレス''Fleeting Razor Crystals'')This also strenghens her crystal type moves. Bankai Special Ability: This allows Lilith to use her crystal more easier and quickens how quick she can create crystal type moves. *'Kurisutarurapiddosupaiku'(クリスタルラピッドスパイク''Crystal'' Rapid Spikes)This lets the user use their hands to create crystal spikes to attack the opponent. *'Suisho kiki'(水晶機器''Crystal Equipment'')This allows the user to create any equipment out of crystal. *'Kurisutaru dobutsu'(クリスタル動物''Crystal Animal'')This makes the user create crystal animals to attack the opponent. *'Kurisutaru shufuku-shi'(クリスタル修復肢''Crystal Repair Limb'')This lets the user crystalize a part of their limb to help them in battle. *'Kurisutaru hoden'(クリスタル放電''Crystal Discharge'')This lets the user crystalize things around them to attack the opponent. *'Kurisutarufurufurontochaji'(クリスタルフルフロントチャージ''Crystal'' Full Front Charge)This is just when Lilith just uses a bunch of random crystal moves to try and kill the opponent.This move uses up a huge amount of energy used as a last resort.